


Dark Delicacy

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Romance, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, chocolates and poems
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Sherlock es un famoso bailarín de ballet quien termina enganchándose con un misterioso admirador que seguido le envía cajas de chocolate y poemas.





	Dark Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, estos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC.
> 
> Nota 2: Esta historia participa en la actividad “¡Escribe si puedes!” para el 5to aniversario del foro I am Sherlocked.

La esbelta figura danzaba con gracia al compás de la música, los pies en punta se deslizaban de un lado al otro mientras sus manos los seguían con delicados movimientos. Cuando estaba en el escenario Sherlock olvidaba el mundo que lo rodeaba, su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por las hermosas notas fundiéndose con la melodía, verlo girar en el aire desafiando la gravedad era impresionante, en su rostro se reflejaba la paz y libertad que sentía. Esos eran los únicos momentos en los que Sherlock le encontraba sentido a su vida, los únicos momentos en los que se sentía realmente vivo. 

El sonido de los aplausos lo regresó a la realidad, la última presentación de Giselle había terminado con un delirante clamor por parte del público, curiosamente la parte que menos le interesaba. Afortunadamente en tres semanas iniciaba ensayos para Romeo y Julieta. 

La ovación de pie duró varios minutos, la mayoría de los compañeros de Sherlock agradecían a la audiencia con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que él lo único que quería era regresar a su camerino y degustar uno de los deliciosos chocolates que su misterioso admirador seguramente había enviado. 

Hacía casi tres años desde la primera vez que Sherlock recibiera una caja bellamente decorada con un surtido de las trufas de chocolate más exquisitas que hubiera probado jamás, la cual venía acompañada de un sobre. A partir de entonces siempre el primer y último día de sus presentaciones y al menos una vez cada quince días, recibía dichos obsequios, el tipo de chocolate variaba y en la carta se citaba el párrafo de la obra de algún poeta británico como Lord Byron, John Keats, Walter Scott o William Blake entre los principales. Los sobres nunca venían firmados, y la caja no tenía ningún logo, así que le resultaba imposible conocer la identidad de su admirador anónimo, pero por olor del papel, la letra y los tipos de poemas elegidos, Sherlock podía deducir que se trataba de un hombre un poco mayor que él, culto, amable, zurdo y que era él mismo quien se encargaba de la elaboración de los deliciosos chocolates. 

Entró al vestidor seguido de Víctor, su mejor amigo y representante, encontrando tal y como esperaba la caja de chocolates junto con un sobre color vino encima del tocador, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no es que fuera el único admirador que tuviera, ni el único que le mandara regalos, de hecho seguido recibía flores, cartas, pinturas y demás obsequios por parte de fans de diversas partes del mundo, pero por algún motivo esos chocolates en particular lo intrigaban y ponían de buen humor al mismo tiempo.

—Estuviste espectacular como siempre –dijo Victor, observando a Sherlock de espaldas–. Voy a ir a cenar con Helen ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?

—No creo que a tu esposa le agrade que irrumpa en su cita.

—No es una cita, es solo una salida a cenar para celebrar que terminó la temporada.

—Eso suena bastante a una cita.

—Ella te quiere mucho, hace tiempo que no te ve, estoy seguro que le encantará que vayas con nosotros. 

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Ah sí, qué cosas? ¿sentarte junto a la chimenea pensando en cómo será tu admirador secreto mientras devoras la caja de chocolates, y lees una y otra vez la carta que te envía? –contestó Victor en tono de burla.

Sherlock bufó girando los ojos y se volteó para tomar una botella de agua, lo último que quería era que Victor notara el rubor que estaba seguro acababa de aparecer en su rostro, ya que eso era justamente lo que pensaba hacer. 

—Vamos no te lo voy a volver a preguntar, de hecho, es una orden, cámbiate y ven a cenar con nosotros, ya tendrás tres semanas para fantasear con tu misterioso admirador. 

A regañadientes y de mala gana Sherlock tomó una ducha rápida para limpiarse el sudor, se puso ropa limpia y se metió al coche que los esperaba en el estacionamiento del teatro. 

La velada había sido agradable, Helen era una mujer muy dulce y realmente se había alegrado al ver llegar a su esposo junto con Sherlock. El bailarín admiraba el matrimonio que tenían, secretamente deseaba encontrar a alguien que lo complementara tan bien como Helen lo hacía con Victor, aunque públicamente declaraba que no estaba interesado en tener una relación seria con nadie, en el interior sabía que no era verdad, constantemente salía con diferentes pretendientes, pero ninguno de ellos había logrado despertar un verdadero interés en él. 

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue abrir la caja de chocolates de su misterioso admirador, en esta ocasión eran trufas con Champaña, sus favoritas, llevó una de ellas a la boca, suspiró al sentir como se desasía el chocolate y los cremosos sabores de la cocoa y el fino vino ocasionaban una explosión de sabor en el paladar. Tomó el sobre que acompañaba a la caja y lo abrió ansioso por conocer las pocas líneas que ahora le eran dedicadas. 

Lejos de sentirse feliz sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, de momento toda la emoción desapareció y sintió un profundo pesar, ya que debido al contenido del poema y por la forma de la letra, estaba seguro de que ésta sería la última vez que recibiría algo de su admirador secreto. 

“Así como la espada gasta la vaina, y el alma consume el pecho, así mismo el corazón debe detenerse a respirar, e incluso el amor debe descansar” Lord Byron.

Con el corazón encogido se fue a la cama, esa noche le costó trabajo dormir, sabía que era ridículo ya que ni siquiera conocía al autor de tales detalles, había logrado deducir algunos aspectos de su personalidad, pero no sabía cómo era físicamente, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera poco agraciado, incluso alguien aburrido. Estaba consciente de que eso no dudaría para siempre, sin embargo, no había podido evitar quedar enganchado, lo cual había sido un grave error. 

 

❦❦❦

 

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando John entró al local, llegando más temprano de lo habitual, necesitaba salir de casa, no había podido dormir bien y lo único que quería en esos momentos era distraerse con algo, no dejaba de pensar en que esa noche era la última presentación de Sherlock, habían pasado cuatro meses desde la última vez que lo viera en el escenario y le enviara chocolates, sabía que era un amor platónico que nunca lo conocería y que aunque tal cosa fuera posible no tenía ninguna oportunidad, no es que se menospreciara, pero lo había visto en las páginas de sociales acompañado de hombres muy atractivos y de alta sociedad, él solo era el propietario de una boutique de chocolates, que aunque cada vez era más conocida no por eso significaba que hubiera entrado al círculo de elite que rodeaba al bailarín.

Sherlock no solo era un hermoso, talentoso y exitoso bailarín de ballet, también era famoso por ser alguien brillante, perteneciente a una familia adinerada y hermano de Mycroft Holmes, una de las personalidades más importantes dentro de la política británica, según los expertos en la materia, quien realmente tenía el poder en el gobierno, lo cual lo hacía aún más inalcanzable. 

Desde la primera vez que vio a Sherlock bailar quedó maravillado, todo en él era fascinante; su presencia imponente, sus impresionantes ojos, el control y la fuerza que reflejaba y la paz y libertad que transmitía en cada uno de sus movimientos, era lo más bello que hubiera visto. 

Desde entonces había seguido muy cerca la carrera del bailarín estrella del Royal Ballet de Londres, no se perdía ninguna de sus interpretaciones y las veía tantas veces como le fuera posible. En un inicio la intención de mandarle chocolates y poemas eran su manera de demostrar su admiración y agradecimiento a su trabajo, pero sus sentimientos fueron creciendo día a día y cada vez le era más difícil no pensar en él, cuando se dio cuenta estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sherlock.

Esta era la primera vez que se perdía alguna de sus presentaciones, Romeo y Julieta llevaba dos meses en cartelera y había requerido de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir a verlo, necesitaba mantener distancia, poner los pies en la tierra y dejar de fantasear con Sherlock. 

Sabía que había sido una tontería permitir que sus sentimientos llegaran a ese punto. Intentó salir con amigos y tener citas, pero estas casi siempre terminaban mal o nunca más volvía a llamarles o devolverles las llamadas, cualquier pretexto era bueno para justificar su repentino desinterés. 

Una semana atrás se había rendido, el Royal Opera House quedaba cerca de su local, así que se tomó un tiempo libre para ir al teatro y comprar una entrada, pero al llegar vio un cartel en el que se anunciaba que las localidades estaban agotadas. Todos los días iba con la esperanza de que por algún motivo alguien hubiera regresado un boleto, lamentablemente eso no había ocurrido, y sabía que el día de hoy era aún más difícil ya que era la clausura. 

Tal vez eso era lo mejor, si el destino no quería que viera a Sherlock en el escenario una vez más por algo sería, trataba de tomarlo con filosofía, pero aun así se sentía deprimido. Se esforzaba por alejar todos los pensamientos negativos y concentrarse únicamente en la elaboración de sus chocolates. 

Cerró los ojos sintiendo como un nudo en la garganta comenzaba a formarse, tenía muchas ganas de llorar y al mismo tiempo estaba enojado por comportarse de esa manera, más parecía un quinceañero que un hombre de 29 años. 

❦❦❦

 

Era uno de esos días difíciles en los que Sherlock no sabía porque estaba tan abatido e irritable, se sentía cansado y sin embargo no podía dormir ni soportaba estar acostado, se sentaba en el sillón para ver alguna película o programa, pero todo le molestaba, trataba de leer, pero tampoco podía concentrarse, incluso el tocar el violín le parecía fastidioso, daba vueltas por todo el departamento sin saber que hacer consigo mismo, sentía que se asfixiaba. Pensó que tal vez el arreglarse un poco y salir a tomar aire le haría bien. 

Se dio un baño, se puso unos pantalones negros, camisa azul media noche y su abrigo favorito, se subió las solapas del mismo y acomodó una boina oscura en su cabeza de tal manera que le ayudara a ocultar un poco el rostro, lo último que quería era que algún admirador lo reconociera, no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con ello.

Detestaba tener vacaciones, demasiado tiempo libre lo ponía de mal humor, afortunadamente ya no faltaba mucho para que el suplicio terminara, solo una semana más y comenzaban los ensayos del cascanueces. Además, en unos días se entrevistaría con Mattew Bourne, uno de los mejores coreógrafos del Reino Unido, quien planeaba dirigir el próximo año una versión masculina de El lago de los cisnes, y deseaba que Sherlock llevara uno de los papeles protagónicos. 

Llevaba casi una hora caminando y estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta había llegado a Covent Garden, le sorprendió darse cuenta que estaba casi frente al Royal Opera House, le pareció irónico estar justo en el lugar que deseaba y no poder entrar. 

Aún no estaba listo para regresar a casa por lo que decidió buscar algún lugar donde pudiera tomar una taza de té, recordó que dos cuadras más adelante había una calle en la que se encontraban varios locales de comida, por lo que decidió continuar con su caminata hacia allá. 

Pasó frente a un pequeño local que llamó su atención, la fachada era de color marfil, la puerta del mismo tono con cuadros de cristal y una placa arriba de la manija en donde indicaba que estaba abierto, a un costado un vitral con cortinas color chocolate dejaba ver algunas cestas con diferentes tipos de trufas, en la parte de arriba con letras doradas se podía leer el nombre del lugar “Dark Delicacy”.

Sherlock se sintió atraído hacia el local, habían pasado poco más de cuatro meses desde la última vez que probara algún chocolate, sabía que difícilmente encontraría trufas tan deliciosas como las enviadas por su misterioso admirador, sin embargo, no pudo evitar entrar.

El lugar era pequeño, pero bastante agradable, contaba solo con cuatro mesas del mismo color marfil de la entrada, el piso y el mostrador eran de madera barnizada con un tono oscuro, en la pared estaba colgado un cartel en donde se describía las diferentes bebidas que tenían, ya que no solo vendían trufas sino también chocolate para beber, el cual podía ser  
con vainilla, canela, sal de mar, jengibre e incluso tenían uno con un toque de picante. Sherlock optó por el chocolate oscuro con vainilla y jengibre, al acercarse para ordenar notó que el empleado, no, no empelado, dueño, lo observaba con la boca abierta; “perfecto, lo que necesitaba, un fan” pensó, pero curiosamente no lo hizo sentirse incómodo y debía aceptar que el hombre era bastante atractivo; aproximadamente cuatro años mayor que él, rubio, no muy alto, pero de cuerpo atlético y con un hermoso tono azul de ojos. 

No pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que el hombre temblaba mientras le tomaba la orden. La mayoría de las personas pedían su bebida para llevar, pero dado que el lugar se encontraba vacío decidió tomarlo ahí, se sentó en una de las mesas más alejada de la entrada mirando con detenimiento el lugar en lo que su orden estaba lista, de pronto sus ojos se posaron en la pizarra que estaba colocada a un costado del cartel de las bebidas, en ella estaba escrito con gis la especialidad del mes. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al notar que era la misma letra que la de los poemas enviados por su admirador, se paró de golpe y se acercó al pizarrón, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, pasó saliva con dificultad y volteó a ver las cestas de trufas que estaban a un costado del mostrador, caminó hacia ellas y tomó una con champaña. 

—Cóbrame también esta trufa. 

John se sobresaltó al escucharlo, no espera que el bailarín estuviera a su espalda. 

—Cortesía de la casa –contestó con voz temblorosa.

—Gracias.

Sherlock volvió a sentarse llevando a la boca el chocolate, en cuanto lo mordió se dio cuenta de que no había forma de que estuviera equivocado, era el mismo tipo de chocolate que había estado recibiendo por casi tres años, ahora era él quien temblaba. Sentía que estaba hiperventilándose, necesitaba calmarse y recobrar el control sobre sí mismo. 

Una taza de chocolate fue puesta frente a él, pero no se atrevió a voltear a ver al hombre rubio. 

—Tu bebida, que la disfrutes –dijo John antes de dar la vuelta y regresar a su lugar atrás del mostrador. 

Sherlock no sabía qué hacer, bebió el chocolate con lentitud mientras tomaba una decisión. 

John quería decirle al menos lo mucho que lo admiraba, sin embargo, no confiaba en su voz. Al darse cuenta de que Sherlock había terminado su bebida se acercó a recoger la taza.

—Espero que el chocolate haya sido de tu agrado.

—Mucho, estaba delicioso.

—Gracias ¿se te ofrece algo más? –John se esforzaba por ocultar al máximo su nerviosismo.

—No, es decir si…. ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?

—Por supuesto, me llamo John.

—Bien John, siéntate un momento por favor, prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo.

John observó al bailarín por unos segundos pensando que tal vez había escuchado mal.

—¿Quieres que me siente aquí, contigo?

—Por favor –dijo Sherlock señalando la silla frente a él con la mano.

John se dejó caer sobre la silla, le temblaban las piernas y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más lo iban a poder sostener. ¿De que querría hablar Sherlock con él? tal vez tenía planeado hacer una fiesta y le quería pedir algunos chocolates para adornar las mesas, cosa que haría con mucho gusto ya que eso significaba volver a verlo. 

—¿Por qué dejaste de enviarme tus notas y chocolates?

John palideció al verse descubierto, bajó la mirada y pensó en fingir que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando, decirle que se había equivocado de persona, pero Sherlock era famoso no solo por ser un genio en el escenario sino también afuera de el, por lo que no tenía caso negar que fuera él el autor de tales envíos.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—No lo sabía, me di cuenta cuando vi tu letra en el pizarrón.

—Ya –contestó John sin dejar de ver el suelo.

—Me gustaba recibirlos.

—¿De verdad? –John levantó la mirada hacia Sherlock quien asintió con la cabeza–, no pensé que tuvieran alguna importancia para ti, es decir, debes de recibir muchos obsequios.

—¿Por qué paraste?

—Comenzaba a ser doloroso –dijo el rubio bajando nuevamente la mirada–. Sé que es ridículo, lo siento, cometí un error.

—Estoy seguro de que si me trataras te decepcionarías, sin embargo…..quisiera correr el riesgo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –dijo John levantando nuevamente la mirada, viendo a Sherlock con esperanza.

—Creo que deberíamos salir a cenar –mencionó Sherlock sin pensarlo si quiera.

Sus miradas se encontraron y se perdieron en los ojos del otro, por unos segundos parecía que el mundo se había detenido y que solo era habitado por ellos. 

Sherlock fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Claro si no tienes inconveniente, corro el riesgo de que me odies, pero tal vez pueda convencerte de volver a mandar tus deliciosos chocolates –dijo con una tímida sonrisa. 

—Me encantaría –contestó John como hipnotizado sin poder dejar de ver a Sherlock.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

—No –contestó al instante–, de hecho, los domingos no abrimos.

—¿No abrimos?

—Hay un par de chicos que me ayudan con el local, pero el día de hoy uno de ellos se enfermó y la chica me había pedido ya el día.

—Suerte para mi –pensó en voz alta Sherlock, avergonzándose de forma inmediata por lo que esquivó la mirada del rubio, quien lo observaba embobado, ya que estaba seguro que no había nada más adorable que Sherlock ruborizado. 

Después de ponerse de acuerdo en la hora y lugar en el que se verían, Sherlock salió del local sintiéndose inmensamente feliz, jamás pensó que algún día se sentiría de esa manera. John por su parte no podía creer su suerte, era como si caminara entre algodones, constantemente sacaba la nota que Sherlock le había dejado con sus datos para asegurarse de que no se trataba de un sueño. 

❦❦❦

Con una reverencia Sherlock agradeció a su público durante su última presentación del cascanueces, por primera vez anhelaba estar de vacaciones. Esa noche saldría con John, Victor y Helen a cenar, después regresarían a casa donde el rubio lo llenaría de besos antes de llevarlo a la cama. Al día siguiente saldrían de viaje; pasarían navidad y año nuevo a bordo de un crucero por el mediterráneo, y posteriormente viajarían entre Japón, Australia y Nueva Zelanda.

Las cosas habían avanzado muy rápido, después de su primera cita les fue imposible dejar de verse un solo día, un mes después John se mudó con Sherlock al 221B de Baker Street, una semana más tarde ya estaban planeando sus vacaciones de ensueño. A ninguno de los dos les importaba el acelerado ritmo de las cosas, sabían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que su destino era estar juntos, así que no le veían el caso de tener que perder el tiempo. 

Con una enorme sonrisa el bailarín entró a su camerino y besó a su novio, quien gustoso lo recibió entre sus brazos. Ahora Sherlock ya no solo se sentía vivo mientras estaba sobre el escenario, sino también cuando se encontraba fuera de este.


End file.
